Sami Sarune
Supplemental Information NOTE: Since she doesn't have a full conceprt art yet, some information may get changed later. Hair color: Light carroty, in two braids with the hairtips sticking up. Headgear: Green striped beanie hat. Eye color: The color switches depending on her mood – normally lime green. Earphones: None, but they're said to be naturally built-in into her monkey ears. Her microphone is attached on her collar. Dress: 'The color theme of her clothes are dark neon pink and lime green. Her arm warmers and knee socks are striped in black and white. In her sarumimi form, she has two monkey ears and a long tail. '' '''Nationality/Race: Has descent from different parts of the world. Although, she's mostly Swedish. Catchphrase: Uki! (ウキー！) Which is the japanese interjection of monkey's sound. Favorite phrase: Facesprayed! (フェイススプレード！) Since she often sprays people in their faces with her spray can, either just for fun or if she gets very annoyed and irritated. Voice Configuration The voicebank of Sami Sarune is for japanese language only, encoded in romaji, with hiragana aliases. This makes her suitable for both western and eastern users. All her samples are recorded in C4. Please note that she's not officially released yet, but two ACT1 demo songs are available on her YouTube channel The voicebank has been recorded once (ACT1), but an ACT2 is under progress. At the moment she's also only available for UTAU-Synth (but will be remade for PC usage too). Usage Clause The UTAU voicebank "猿音サミ/Sarune Sami", mostly follows the default UTAU usage terms. Any exceptions will be listed in her readme-file. Facts *Her main character item is a spray can. She has a lot of spray cans in different colors and of different types. *Sutoukatsuya is a very big fanboy of her, but she detests him a lot. *She actually dislikes her voice a little for being to high, making people see her as a cute little girl, which she hates. (According to ACT1 voicebank) *Some people sees her as a yandere (she seems very cute but can be very violent if she gets angry), and some people as a tsundere (whenever people talk about love she gets embarrased and tries to seem not interested and talks about how much she hates it). Technically, she has just a very shifting mood. *One of her best sides according to herself is that she's very helpful. *Sarumi began designing her July 4, and recording her voice September 4 – that's why her birthday was decided to be on the date "between" them, August 4. *The genderbent version of her is called Sam Sarune (猿音サム). His voice is made from Sami's voicebank using the flags g+20. This article is written and certified true and correct by the author of Sami Sarune, Sarumi. Please do not change any info. Thank you! c(・ω・)ɔ S Category:Voicebanks from Sweden Category:Character Profiles maintained by their creators Category:Single Language UTAUloids Category:Female UTAUloid Category:UTAUloids based on animals Category:WIP UTAUloids Category:Swedish UTAU Category:UTAUloids Category:Sweloid Category:Voicebanks from Sweden Category:Character Profiles maintained by their creators Category:Single Language UTAUloids Category:Female UTAUloid Category:UTAUloids based on animals Category:WIP UTAUloids Category:Swedish UTAU Category:UTAUloids Category:Sweloid Category:Voicebanks from Sweden Category:Character Profiles maintained by their creators Category:Single Language UTAUloids Category:Female UTAUloid Category:UTAUloids based on animals Category:WIP UTAUloids Category:Swedish UTAU Category:UTAUloids Category:Sweloid Category:Voicebanks from Sweden Category:Character Profiles maintained by their creators Category:Single Language UTAUloids Category:Female UTAUloid Category:UTAUloids based on animals Category:WIP UTAUloids Category:Swedish UTAU Category:UTAUloids Category:Sweloid Category:UTAU Voicebanks Category:Romaji encoded UTAUloids Category:Hiragana Alias Category:UTAU-Synth